secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Valerian
Titus Valerian, once known under the name Kristoph Kozlov and many other names before that is a known military Veteran. Early Career Before joining the Teen Grid as Kristoph Kozlov, Valerian had an account on Second Life's main server which he had created in early 2007, he served in several militaries including the Merczateers and then smaller groups until he finally managed to join the Teen Grid to which he belonged. Registration had been previously impossible to him being a UK resident. Teen Grid Career After deleting his old main grid accounts, Kristoph Kozlov became his main avatar he went through a difficult period on the Teen Grid desperately looking for a military to join. His first contact with TSL militaries was with a female member of Bloodlines, a Vampire Army. This person introduced him to TSL militaries and taught him everything he needed to know. A few weeks later Kristoph Kozlov joined the Valkyrie Alliance and went through training. After several months of activity in the semi-deserted VA base (Kozlov was in the UK so there wasn't a lot going on during the day.) Kozlov had an idea and decided to talk about it with Commander Vattic Gray, since he was an experienced combatant whom had orginally come from the main grid he wanted to reform the Valkyrie Alliance and convince Vattic to create new ranks and divisions, the Commander seemed quite fond of the idea and while some brainstorming was done in order to increase the number of ranks and replace the old ones it never happened. However new divisions were created and among those, the VA Intel Division. Kozlov due to his main grid experience asked to be put in charge of the Intel Division and so became VA's first Intel Commander, he had plans to reform VA's recruitment system and asked for the creation of a "safe zone" HUB in order to limit blackscreening which frequently occured on the Teen Grid. Kozlov became less and less active and was rarely seen on the battlefield again, he spent his days doing paperwork and working to prepare VA for the main grid since Vattic's co-leader, LEO Damone was due to be transfered in late 2009 as was Kozlov whom was about to turn 18 in october. Towards the end of Valkyrie's existence Kozlov had dissapeared completely and when he came back after his 18th birthday and came to the main grid VA was gone. LEO had been banned for unknown reasons and rumours had spread that Vattic had given up. Main Grid Career and Retirement After coming to the main grid Kozlov joined the Militant Collective but due to an internal crisis he never made it beyond recruit, after MC died Kozlov was fed up and decided to leave Second Life, he delted all his accounts and alts thinking that he would never be back. Kozlov's return as Titus Valerian One year later, on the 24th of June 2010 Kozlov came back as Titus Valerian, he spent a few days enjoying combat in New Jessie until he went to Toxia where he roleplayed for a while. He ended up joining Vanguard but then left the group as a Gefreiter when he created the Battlefield Gazette, a popular online news source dedicated to Second Life combat. His career as an ex-spy made him quite a few enemies whom tried to get him banned at some point but in July 2010 his account was restored after he provided Linden Lab with several proofs of his identity. Category:Military Category:Military Culture Category:Active Residents